Talk:Natasha Yar
Picture request (obsolete) Anyone have a Tasha Yar picture from "Yesterday's Enterprise" that they'd care to add to this article-- or, for that matter, to the episode article? Ekedolphin 06:25, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) Ethnicity I'm not 100% sure on this one, but I'm pretty sure I heard somewhere that she was of Ukrainian descent. I don't believe it was stated in an episode, but in the character bible maybe? Or the spec. features of the Season 1 dvd? Anyone out there know what I'm talking about? -AJHalliwell 03:48, 10 May 2005 (UTC) Merger of "Natasha Yar (alternate)" to "Natasha Yar" Shouldn't this be incorporated into Natasha Yar? Seems to me this is basically the same as those alternate "Adult Naomi", "Adult Jake", "Adult Icheb" articles that seem cropping up every once in a while. The solution to those was to include them into their primary character articles. Why is this treated differently? --Alan del Beccio 19:25, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :Agreed and done, though I'm not to skilled at the merging of histories... - AJ Halliwell 06:50, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Early Starfleet Career I have noticed that in several episodes that Yar from the first year operated the transporter controls. Could she have been a transporter chief before a chief of security?--Airtram3 00:16, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :Many starfleet officers seem multitalented, and routine transporter use doesn't seem like a huge challenge - even Quark could do it. Picard's done it as well once or twice. Marianne 17:33, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed. Also, one of the novels mentioned her taking over the controls because shields had to be dropped to complete the transport; the security chief was thus responsible for keeping the ship unshielded as briefly as possible. With the transporter being the main point of entry and egress, it makes sense for security officers to work closely with transporter operators. (Remember that O'Brien appeared as a security guy in one episode, too!) Powers 03:23, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Why did she die? Does anyone know why the Natasha Yar character was killed off? I hear that Jadzia Dax was killed off because the actress wanted to be on Becker (I hope they gave her an awful lot more money than DS9, because otherwise that choice would indicate terrible taste in TV shows). What was the reason behind killing Yar? If the writers wanted to establish that any character could die at any time, then they should have killed her at the very end of an episode in which her life was in peril for an extended period of time. Could you imagine if Data had actually been killed at the end of the episode "Thine Own Self"? Or if Worf's spine hadn't been repaired successfully and he had committed suicide or been crippled for the rest of his life? That would have been completely unexpected, and it would have cemented in the viewers the message that you cannot assume all the principle characters will survive at the end of each episode. Yar's death, on the other hand, leaves me thinking "they wanted to kill off that character, and they couldn't even think of an exciting way to do it." -- 19:30, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Just have a look here. – Tom 20:19, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::She's absolutely right that she wasn't given enough to do. It's the same reason Gates McFadden left (sort of), and I think the only reason Marina Sirtis didn't leave is because they were out of female characters! Fortunately, they gave Troi and Crusher better roles in later seasons; Tasha probably would have gotten similar treatment if Crosby had stuck with it. Don't blame her for cutting out, though; she was really horribly underutilized. Powers 03:30, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::Just a reminder to keep things on talk pages about changes that need to be made to the article, not general discussion on the subject. That belongs in a forum, like TrekBBS, not Memory Alpha. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:45, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Nitpick *''After the Enterprise-D was stolen from a Federation Starbase while it put in for repairs, Lt. Tasha Yar disrepectfully demands a commander to give the Enterprise crew another starship to give chase. The commander doesn't even blink, as if this behavior was acceptable. She should have been court martialled or confined to quarters or the brig for such disregard for the chain of command, yet this insubordination went unnoticed. (plot hole) ( )'' Removed...um...yeah — Morder 15:48, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Having worked in an organization affiliated with the military, and with a military atmosphere, what she said (especially under the conditions she was saying it) would not have resulted in most anything. If the commander was a real asshole, he might have privately talked her down, but there wouldn't be a fracking court martial. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:56, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Alternate Timelines Considering how Sela appears in later episodes several times, I don't know if it's appropriate to consider Tasha's death with the blob creature as the "true" history. I think those sections should be swapped, considering how the events of appear in future episodes, and most of the other alternate timelines are erased in some way, except this one. :Which "sections" are you referring to, exactly? -- Cid Highwind 20:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::One doesn't preclude the other. As I see it, both happened in the "prime" timeline and are equally valid. If anything, the alternate section should be moved up to be with the rest of the history. - 20:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC)